


Лес

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the usual Thramsay anguish, Choking, Filthy filthy filth, Gore, History of Throbb because I always do that, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Damon/Ramster, Wolves, dub-con, mauling, mentions of animal abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ошеломленный вид Вонючки, узнавшего, что он будет привязан к лошади Деймона во время охоты, стал для Рамси самым приятным моментом этого вечернего приключения в лесу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544458) by [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/pseuds/DoubleBit). 



> Огромная благодарность моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon), [grievouss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss), [ne_budet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)
> 
> Фанфик переведен на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015.
> 
> В тексте приведены строфы стихотворения Роберта Фроста "Зимним вечером у леса" в переводе Г. Кружкова.

_Чей это лес — я угадал,_  
Тотчас, лишь только увидал  
Над озером заросший склон,  
Где снег на ветви оседал.

Вонючка боится лесных чащоб. Он страшится их с детства — с того самого дня, когда его повезли в Винтерфелл по узкой тропке, стиснутой раскидистыми деревьями Волчьего Леса. Череда высоких черных стволов возвышалась вдоль дороги, и клонящиеся к земле ветви словно норовили сорвать его с коня. Ночью на привале он не слышал привычного шума морских волн, которые поглощали все другие звуки, и любой лесной шорох заставлял сердце отчаянно трепетать. Свое дыхание, прерывистое от испуга, он принимал за тихую поступь приближающегося белого медведя, или сумеречного кота, или другого северного чудовища из сказок, которые читал в библиотеке мамы.

Прошли годы, и Вонючка узнал, что самое ужасное лесное чудовище ходит на двух ногах, сверлит тебя серыми глазами и зовет «Вонючкой».

Однако сейчас он удовлетворенно наблюдает за широкой спиной Рамси, мерно покачивающейся в седле. Вонючка спокоен и чувствует себя в безопасности, потому что знает — сегодняшней ночью самый жуткий хищник в лесу нацелен на другую дичь. И на краткий миг он бегло сравнивает свои нынешние ощущения с беззаботной скачкой наперегонки среди деревьев вслед за Роббом, который, как и Рамси, совсем не боялся леса.

Предстоящее преследование волков будоражит смутные тревожные мысли в затуманенном мозгу Вонючки, но его радует, что сегодня Рамси впервые поменял правила своей охоты. Он позволил Вонючке ехать верхом, однако причина кроется отнюдь не в милосердии. Просто Рамси хочет побыстрее загнать добычу. Если Вонючка не будет осторожен и на миг вспомнит, что когда-то был Теоном Грейджоем, Рамси сурово накажет за это.

Несмотря на снегопад и северный ледяной ветер, в целом вечер довольно сносный.

Если не считать Деймона. Кляча Вонючки привязана к его коню, и Деймон постоянно оборачивается, пристально глядя через плечо, его странные ухмылки не дают Вонючке покоя.

— Ты боишься, Вонючка? — спрашивает тихим шепотом Деймон.

Вонючка слышит в его голосе тщательно подавляемое возбуждение и видит разливающийся по щекам румянец. Деймон придерживает коня, стараясь поравняться с Вонючкой.

— Нет, — отвечает тот.

Он испытывает легкое удовлетворение, спокойно произнося слово, за которое обычно получает удар.

— А _ты_?

Вонючка не понимает, откуда взялась в нем эта неожиданная бравада, хотя, если хорошенько поразмышлять, то, возможно, поймет. Однако нельзя отыграть все назад — в морозном воздухе еще не развеялось белое облачко пара от вырвавшихся необдуманных слов.

— Ах ты, жалкая шлюха… — рука Деймона непроизвольно тянется к кнуту, свернутому в кольцо на поясе.

— Суки, вы прекратите тявкать или нет?! — Рамси поднимает руку, призывая к тишине.

Он идет по следу волков уже несколько часов, и солнце клонится к горизонту.

Вонючка прикидывает, что страшнее — ночь в ледяном лесу в компании Деймона-Станцуй-Для-Меня или возвращение в Дредфорт без добычи вместе с разъяренным Рамси Болтоном.

— Мои извинения, милорд, — сипит он, и Деймон вслед за ним отзывается слабым эхом: «Простите, милорд».

В наступившей тишине Вонючка размышляет, почему среди прочих Парней Бастарда он больше всего не выносит именно Деймона. Его жестокость не блещет изощренностью, а насмешки — изобретательностью, но почему-то один лишь вид Деймона заставляет Вонючку скрежетать остатками зубов.

После извинения Деймон бросает на Вонючку колючий взгляд, красноречиво сулящий жестокую расплату за дерзкий ответ, и Вонючка с предельной ясностью понимает, почему он так страшится Деймона — Деймон _очень красивый._

Если бы в Дредфорте поощрялись не только грубые насмешки и суровая безжалостность, его бы непременно называли «Красавчик Деймон». Сейчас, за пределами замковых стен, в этом ужасном лесу, со своими прекрасными светлыми волосами, припорошенными снегом, он выглядит словно мальчишка, решивший прогуляться в сумерках.

_— Теон, поехали со мной в богорощу!_

_— В такой холод…_

_— Зато мы будем там совсем одни._

Вонючка опускает взгляд на луку седла — ему нельзя думать о прошлом. Руки с отсутствующими пальцами, что стискивают сейчас поводья, должны постоянно напоминать ему, кто он есть и кому принадлежит.

Стражники, служанки, мальчишки с конюшни — все они напоминают ему об этом. Они из кожи вон лезут, только чтобы не встретиться с ним глазами, а беседуя друг с другом, намеренно повышают голос, стараясь заглушить шаркающие шаги Вонючки.

Он помнит, как засматривались на него девушки с кухни Винтерфелла — долгие взгляды исподтишка, а потом ярко вспыхивающий на щеках румянец, и сейчас снова видит эти томные взоры, однако теперь они предназначены Деймону. Именно так глядят на него дредфортские девки, резво поднося второй, третий и четвертый кубок вина. Внутри у Вонючки все полыхает от зависти, потому что лучшее, на что он может рассчитывать за обеденным столом, — проползти незамеченным у ног своего хозяина.

Когда он поднимает глаза, то обнаруживает, что конь Рамси вместе с седоком исчез.

Вонючка остается наедине с Деймоном в сгущающейся темноте.

***  
_Мой конь задержкой удивлен,_  
Как будто стряхивая сон,  
Глядит — ни дома, ни огня,  
Тьма да метель со всех сторон.

Лес приводит Деймона в трепет с тех самых пор, когда сумеречный кот задрал троих человек из его деревни. В конце концов кота поймали и торжественно пронесли по главной улице привязанным к копью, и главной забавой деревенских мальчишек стало испытание собственной храбрости: они состязались, кто глубже уйдет в лесную темень, удаляясь от безопасных факелов, горящих на окраине.

Алин был тремя годами старше Деймона — широкоплечий парень с густыми черными волосами и опасной ухмылкой, которая заставляла остальных юнцов тревожно отводить глаза.

— Я нашел место, где кот загрыз мальца из кузни, — как-то поздним вечером сказал он. — Хотите посмотреть?

— Да, — не подумав, согласился Деймон.

Тела убитых так и не удалось отыскать, и воображение Деймона нарисовало огромную пещеру с грудой обглоданных костей кузнечного подмастерья, пастуха и безумного старика, часто бродившего по ночам в лесу.

Из всех мальчишек лишь Деймону хватило смелости отправиться вслед за Алином в лес. Холодный ветерок покалывал кожу, недавняя вьюга намела высокие сугробы на валуны и стволы деревьев — такие глубокие, что они с трудом пробирались через снежные завалы. Когда они оба свернули с тропы, далекие огни деревни исчезли, и лишь луна освещала им дорогу. Сугробы становились все глубже, деревья сгрудились плотнее, и Деймон начал жалеть о своем поспешном согласии.

— Ты точно знаешь, куда мы идем? — спросил он, обернувшись, и обнаружил, что Алин исчез.

Деймон ошарашено застыл и вдруг понял, что от страха совсем не чувствует пальцев. Алин шел прямо по его следам, и невозможно было определить, _когда именно_ он повернул назад и как долго Деймон в одиночку продвигался вглубь леса. Он снова представил логово сумеречного кота, полное человеческих костей. Догадывались ли жертвы перед смертью, что умрут от клыков хищника?

Где-то справа хрустнула ветка. Деймон затаился, прислушиваясь, но лес хранил молчание. Учащенное дыхание Деймона казалось таким громким, что в его голову тут же пришла страшная мысль: «Оно _услышит_ ».

Оно уже услышало его.

Несколько мгновений Деймон сомневался, стоит ли повернуть назад. Он поднял ногу, готовый осторожно опустить ее в свой след позади, но не успел сделать и полшага, как снова услышал треск веток — какое-то существо ломилось к нему через валежник, и оно было совсем близко. Сердце отчаянно забилось, и что-то внутри толкнуло изо всех сил — « _беги_!». Деймон вскинул руки, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и побежал, проваливаясь в снег по колено, холодный воздух обжигал его легкие. Чуть позже, приглядевшись, он понял, что потерял свои следы и бежит, не зная куда. Вдруг его левая нога погрузилась в сугроб до бедра, и Деймон застрял, как в ловушке. Его тело словно одеревенело, он ничего не соображал от страха. Деймон никогда не думал, что ему суждено умереть вот так, в лесу. Он повернулся к своему преследователю, и сильный удар опрокинул его на снег. Воздух разом вышел из груди, веки плотно сомкнулись.

— Я так и знал, что ты удерешь.

Алин усмехнулся и навалился сверху, его разгоряченное тело вдавливало Деймона в снег все глубже и глубже.

***  
Как и большинство дредфортцев, Деймон отметил, что принц-пленник довольно смазлив. Он также отметил глумливую усмешку лорда Рамси, с которой он произносил слово «принц», и несколько дней оставался в замешательстве — был ли этот железнорожденный на самом деле принцем или нет.

Как бы то ни было, больше всего на свете Рамси ненавидел благородных лорденышей, особенно если они дерзили и не подчинялись приказам.

Деймон вспоминает, как лорд Рамси впервые позвал его в подземелье, чтобы он отстегал принца своим кнутом. На спине пленника уже были отметины, оставленные самим Рамси, — длинные красные следы, бегущие вниз по твердым мускулистым плечам. Деймон отвел руку, и ремень полетел вперед с ужасающей грацией…

Деймон до сих пор помнит, как у него привстал член, когда мальчишка заорал от боли. Он продолжал орудовать кнутом до тех пор, пока спина принца не превратилась в кровавое месиво. Рамси понимающе положил руку на его плечо и сказал:

— Достаточно, Деймон. Отличная работа!

Сейчас от былой красоты принца не осталось и следа. Пеньки зубов сгнили, и шрамов на нем стало больше, чем кожи. Длинные черные волосы поседели и поредели, спина согнулась, как у старика, и теперь он крадется в тени и скулит, словно побитая собака. Но, несмотря на это, Рамси, кажется, любит это существо все сильнее — за каждый кусочек, который взял у него, за каждый отнятый зуб, палец и даже дерзкий блеск глаз. Ни для кого не секрет, что проделывает лорд Рамси с бывшим принцем Винтерфелла, когда они остаются наедине.

И сейчас этот зверек Рамси смеет обращаться к Деймону, словно обычный человек, а не жалкая омерзительная шавка.

— А теперь ты боишься, Вонючка? — спрашивает Деймон, потянув за привязь.

Их лошади стоят почти бок о бок, и он без труда может сгрести Вонючку за облезлую крысиную накидку, в которую он судорожно кутается.

— Ему не понравится, если ты тронешь меня, — отвечает Вонючка.

Хотя его голос дрожит, в этом утверждении есть доля истины, и Деймона охватывает гнев.

— Ему также не понравится, что ты смеешь открывать рот без разрешения, — Деймон чувствует, как краснеют щеки. — Лорду Рамси нужна скотинка, которая знает свое место.

Вонючка спокойно глядит на него.

— И ты хочешь показать мне мое место?

Деймон, онемев, таращит глаза. Выражение застывшего лица Вонючки невозможно разобрать, хотя его взгляд быстро перебегает на губы Деймона, затем на деревья, окружающие поляну, а потом снова возвращается к губам. Мерзкая тварь намеренно дерзит, но Деймон не может разгадать, какую именно реакцию ожидает от него Вонючка.

Не раздумывая, он хватает его за волосы и швыряет в снег. Вонючка визжит, барахтается, пытаясь увернуться от конских копыт, и наконец доползает к поваленному стволу дерева на краю маленькой поляны и приваливается к нему спиной.

Деймон спешивается и широкими шагами приближается к Вонючке, в ярости совершенно позабыв о лошадях. Он видит страх, поднимающийся из глубины безумных голубых глаз, видит, как быстро вздымается и опадает грудь Вонючки, как его изуродованные пальцы копошатся в снегу.

Вонючка боится его, но тем не менее остается на месте и не предпринимает попыток позвать на помощь.

В глубине души Деймон хочет, чтобы Рамси вернулся. Если его светлость появится сейчас на поляне, он увидит, что Деймон просто стоит рядом с Вонючкой. Со стороны может показаться, а точнее, он _может сказать_ , что Вонючка пытался сбежать. Рамси поблагодарит Деймона и, вероятно, удостоит чести сидеть рядом с собой во время следующей трапезы, а эта жалкая тварь отправится догнивать в подземелья, где ей самое место.

Но какая-то часть Деймона жаждет совсем другого. Он шагает к Вонючке, и холодный воздух приятно остужает разгоряченную кровь.

Деймон замирает на мгновение, когда Вонючка мрачно предупреждает:

— Он может убить тебя.

— Айе, — говорит Деймон, стягивая перчатки, чтобы отстегнуть ремень. — Может.

Он пинками раскидывает безвольные ноги Вонючки, резко садится на корточки между ними, хватает за горло и сильно сжимает. Вонючка пытается выкрутить руку Деймона и лягает его в голень, но как-то вяло. Деймон знает разницу, потому что _видел_ , как в свое время сопротивлялся принц Винтерфелльский. В первый раз, когда Рамси ослабил присмотр, принц повел себя так, что глаза его светлости почернели от гнева. Деймон тогда надеялся, что Рамси убьет пленника прямо на месте.

Вонючка не пытается отбиваться, и это охлаждает пыл Деймона. Он подтягивает Вонючку повыше и шепчет, почти прижавшись губами к его щеке:

— Но, может быть, я скажу, что это ты вынудил меня.

Он слышит, как Вонючка давится и сипло перхает, но продолжает душить его:

— Я скажу ему, что ты умолял меня сделать это… умолял так отчаянно, что я _не смог_ , просто не смог остановить себя.

Он улыбается, почувствовав, что теперь Вонючка начинает вырываться всерьез.

— Он знает, какая ты неисправимая шлюха.

— _Умоляю_ … — скрипит Вонючка.

Напоследок Деймон еще сильнее стискивает тощую шею, а потом разжимает пальцы, и голова Вонючки валится на грудь, он хрипит и откашливается. Его искалеченные руки трясутся, тревожно ощупывая горло, и Деймон видит панику, смятение и боль в мокрых от слез глазах. Он довольно усмехается.

— Ты был таким смазливеньким, — глумится Деймон, задевая зубами шею Вонючки.

Он прикусывает его кожу за ухом, и Вонючка шипит, вновь вцепляясь в запястья Деймона, но не пытается его оттолкнуть. Деймон срывает застежку с облезлой меховой накидки Вонючки и запускает руку ему в штаны.

— Что он говорит, когда собирается тебя трахнуть?

Глаза Вонючки закрыты, брови сведены, он кусает свои губы остатками зубов.

— Он говорит мне, что я отвратительная тварь и что его от меня блевать тянет.

Деймон видит как наяву — Рамси улыбается, произнося эти слова, его ледяные глаза блестят в предвкушении. Он знает, каким ужасным может быть взгляд Рамси, но Деймон никогда не испытывал на себе его гнев, в отличие от Вонючки. В его голове возникает мысль, что Вонючка на собственной шкуре прочувствовал каждую грань темной стороны Рамси, о которой остальные могут только догадываться.

Деймон распутывает шнурки своих бриджей, высвобождая член. Холодный воздух не остужает его болезненный стояк, а Вонючка снова смотрит на него тем же непроницаемым застывшим взглядом. Когда Деймон начинает дрочить, он слегка отстраняется.

Налетает порыв ветра, обледенелые ветви гремят над головами, и откуда-то из долины доносится волчий вой. Глаза Вонючки быстро обегают поляну, и Деймон понимает — хотя Вонючка до смерти напуган, боится он совсем не его.

— Смотри на меня, зверек, — он чуть сгибает пальцы под челюстью Вонючки, захватывая в ладонь подбородок, и приподнимает лицо, проводя большим пальцем по растрескавшимся губам.

Вонючка смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я не твой зверек.

— Он тебя целует? — спрашивает Деймон и, не дожидаясь ответа, прижимается к его рту.

Вонючка не отвечает на поцелуй, однако покорно раздвигает губы, и Деймон с шипением втягивает воздух, поранив язык об острый край сколотого зуба.

— Обычно нет.

Деймон кладет руку Вонючки на свой член, ощущая холодное прикосновение его ладони с отсутствующими пальцами. Он стягивает с Вонючки штаны, и тот чуть приподнимает зад, словно уступая, однако без особого пыла. Деймон подозревает, что Вонючке приятны его внимание и действия, однако испытывает легкий стыд, когда вдруг понимает, что и сам горит от желания — ему отчаянно хочется трахнуть Вонючку, даже ценой предательства своего лорда.

Он делает вид, что не впечатлен набухшим членом Вонючки, и поглаживает его пах.

— Как он тебя имеет?

В глазах Вонючки загорается огонек. Наклонившись к Деймону, он вцепляется ему в затылок, притягивая к себе, и шепчет прямо в ухо:

— Он любит трахать меня на четвереньках, как сучку.

Деймон вздрагивает и пытается отодвинуться, но Вонючка клещом прилепился к нему, горячо дышит в шею и продолжает:

— Он очень сильный, он переворачивает и вертит меня так, как ему взбредет в голову. Иногда он прижимает меня к полу и держит за запястья, за горло. У него такие грубые руки!

Вонючка явно раскусил правила игры, и Деймон не в состоянии выдержать взгляд его полубезумных глаз. Кряхтя, он переворачивает Вонючку на живот, а тот елозит под ним со спущенными штанами, пытаясь вытащить лицо из грязного снега.

Деймон закусывает губу и начинает толкаться членом в ложбинку раздвинутых ягодиц Вонючки. Он собирается задать еще один вопрос, но Вонючка внезапно опережает его:

— Он заставляет меня просить об этом.

— Как?

Вонючке наконец-то удается упереться в бревно, его тело трясется от напряжения.

— «Скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь».

— И что он желает _услышать_ в ответ?

Вновь где-то в долине воет волк-одиночка, и раздается ответное завывание нескольких волчьих глоток. Вонючка дрожит от страха.

— Что ему нравится слышать? — повторяет Деймон, сгребая в кулак сальные волосы Вонючки и резко встряхивая.

— П-п-пожалуйста, возьми меня…

Деймон заводит член внутрь и стонет, прикрыв глаза, а Вонючка продолжает:

— Он обожает слушать, как ты скулишь, и умоляешь, и просишь… Ты можешь обращаться к нему только «милорд». А он зовет тебя «шлюхой», «сучкой» и «мокрощелкой».

— Не останавливайся!

— Это больно. Поначалу ты не можешь даже вдохнуть — кажется, что он сейчас тебя раздавит. И если он увидит, что тебе уже не больно, он придумает что-нибудь другое — начнет душить тебя, или таскать за волосы, или вывихнет руку за спину. Иногда он кусается так сильно, что ты истекаешь кровью. Ему нравится, когда идет кровь. Он говорит тебе, что ты очень _вкусный._

Деймон обхватывает член Вонючки, с удовлетворением отметив, что он сильно затвердел и даже немного подтекает. Деймон начинает понимать, что это возбуждение вызвано совсем не его действиями, и запоздало напоминает себе, что ему _все равно_ , ему наплевать. Он задирает грязную ветхую тунику Вонючки и быстро ощупывает шрамы на спине. Некоторые из этих шрамов — следы его кнута, но большинство отметин принадлежит Рамси, и их очень легко различить — по извилистым, почти любовным росчеркам ножа.

Вонючка издает восхитительный звук — что-то вроде сдавленного хныканья, которое превращает Деймона в необузданного зверя. Он полностью теряет над собой контроль, напряжение в бедрах нарастает, сердце грохочет в ушах. Деймон быстро двигается, дергая член Вонючки в такт собственным толчкам, и ложится на его спину плашмя, чтобы ощутить своей кожей все эти восхитительные шрамы.

Деймон спрашивает, затаив дыхание:

— Он заставляет тебя кончать?

Вонючка стонет и открывает рот для ответа, но отчетливый звук хрустнувшей ветки заставляет его застыть, искалеченная ладонь немедленно вцепляется в руку Деймона.

— Стой! — шепчет он так тихо, что Деймон пропускает его выдох мимо ушей.

— Стой! Ты слышал это?!

— Это просто лес, — фыркает Деймон. — Там ничего нет.

***  
_В дорогу он зовет меня,_  
Торопит, бубенцом звеня.  
В ответ — лишь ветра шепоток,  
Да мягких хлопьев толкотня.

В лесу Рамси чувствует себя, как дома. В Дредфорте его не покидает ощущение, что он чужак, который, наперекор тонкой стратегии отца, вечно стремится решить все проблемы силой и агрессивным напором. Но в лесу ему хорошо — здесь естественны и грубая сила, и стремление немедленно схватить добычу, если возникло желание заполучить ее.

Русе всегда призывал его к сдержанности, и Рамси думает про себя, что, возможно, если бы старик внял собственному совету, то не волновался бы о том, как именно проводит свободное время Рамси.

Мальчиком он часто бродил в лесу, разведывая овражные норы, ручейки и нагромождения валунов. Иногда швырял камнями в белок, кроликов или птиц, которым не посчастливилось повстречаться ему на пути. Порой Рамси вспоминает свою первую жертву. Один из пущенных камней достиг цели, и кролик, всхлипывая в предсмертной агонии, испустил дух прямо у его ног. Он глядел на зверька до тех пор, пока не убедился, что тот действительно издох, а затем отнес тушку домой и отдал матери, которая неожиданно расщедрилась на похвалу.

Через некоторое время ему наскучило простое наблюдение за умирающими зверушками. Рамси научился мастерить западни, которые позволяли поиграть с животными, прежде чем свернуть им шею или прибить ударом о древесный ствол. Он начал свежевать их заживо и отрезать кусочки плоти. Во время этих забав он чувствовал себя странно, — словно сильно захмелев, — все его тело становилось невесомым, мышцы, изнуренные тяжелым трудом на мельнице, переставали ныть и даже слово «бастард» не уязвляло самолюбие до полубезумной ярости.

Потом он решил поиграть с более интересными жертвами. Он долго выбирал подходящего мальчишку, наблюдая за ребятами из деревни и близлежащих ферм, и наконец-то разыскал того, кто был нужен. Сейчас он уже не помнит, как звали того мальца, а также ту ложь, которой заманил его в лес (несомненно, он пообещал доверчивому пареньку показать что-то любопытное). Но Рамси прекрасно помнит, как, надрываясь, орал мальчишка, когда он прижал его трепыхающееся тело к земле и выдавил большим пальцем прелестный зеленый глаз.

— Только скажи кому-нибудь, и я убью тебя! — кричал он, стискивая коленями грудь корчившегося под ним паренька. — Клянись! Клянись, что никому не расскажешь!

Потом было много других жертв, и деревья стали молчаливыми свидетелями мучений каждой из них. Сейчас изведанный вдоль и поперек лес принадлежит ему — по праву имени и крови — и, хотя Рамси выполнил требование отца, который настоял, чтобы он временно прекратил свои кровавые забавы, он ужасно по ним тоскует.

Ошеломленный вид Вонючки, узнавшего, что он будет привязан к лошади Деймона на время охоты, стал для Рамси самым приятным моментом этого вечернего приключения в лесу. Но эти два идиота, кажется, заблудились, и Рамси вздыхает, разворачивая Кровавого, чтобы вернуться к поляне, где в последний раз видел их. Он не винит Вонючку — всегда такого потерянного и медлительного, — однако мысль о Деймоне будит его гнев.

Деймон должен знать, как заставить лошадь держать шаг и не отставать от ведущего всадника.

«Они вдвоем, совсем одни», — думает Рамси и пришпоривает коня, пуская его в галоп. Он не хочет, чтобы эта мысль заставляла его тревожиться. Деймон один из его лучших парней, и Деймон знает, что Вонючка — самое омерзительное существо на Севере — принадлежит Рамси, и без его разрешения никто не смеет прикоснуться к нему.

Однако Рамси не покидает растущее подозрение, что Деймон предал его. Он видел, как иногда Деймон засматривался на Вонючку — почти с вожделением, — и Рамси хочется верить, что Вонючка слишком растоптан и унижен, чтобы замечать эти жадные взгляды.

Но Теон Грейджой — шлюха. А Деймон очень красив.

Рамси понукает Кровавого так, что тот мчится во весь опор. Вдруг он слышит истошные крики Вонючки. Эти вопли привычны для Рамси, но сейчас он не знает их причину, и его охватывает паника.

В черном ночном небе блестит луна, в темноте ничего невозможно разобрать, однако Рамси не смеет приостановиться даже на минуту, чтобы зажечь факел, и не обращает внимания на ветки, хлещущие по лицу. Отчаянные крики становятся все громче, и Рамси вдруг понимает, что ему на все наплевать — на охоту, на одобрение отца, на вероятное предательство Деймона. Единственная мысль бьется в голове — он должен найти своего Вонючку. Найти и не отпускать от себя.

Приблизившись к поляне, он слышит знакомый звук рвущейся человеческой плоти под собачьими зубами, но сегодня девочки не охотились вместе с ним. Кровавый, резко дернувшись, останавливается. Рамси не видит ни лошади Деймона, ни заморенной клячи Вонючки. Прищурившись, он смотрит на движущиеся волчьи силуэты — гибкие, сильные, хищные. Он слышит их рычание, клацанье пастей, и видит разбросанные по снегу части тела — отгрызенную ногу в сапоге, кисть руки… Они еще не остыли, и в холодном воздухе отчетливо видно, как от них поднимается белый пар.

— Вонючка?! — кричит Рамси, и дюжина льдисто-голубых глаз поворачивается к нему.

Оскаленные пасти продолжают терзать свою добычу.

— Милорд… — доносится дрожащее сипение с противоположной стороны поляны.

Там, в тусклом свете луны, Рамси видит знакомую тень и с облегчением сглатывает горькую от желчи слюну. Он поворачивает на тихий надломленный звук, подталкивая Кровавого на несколько шагов вперед.

— Иди ко мне, Вонючка, — говорит он ровным голосом, хотя, по правде говоря, его сердце колотится так бешено впервые в жизни.

Он напряженно следит, как Вонючка медленно бредет к нему через поляну. Волки рычат, и Рамси замечает, как один из них начинает кружить рядом с Вонючкой, следуя за ним на небольшом расстоянии. Рамси думает о луке и колчане со стрелами, притороченных за спиной, но сейчас он не в состоянии даже сделать вдох. Он ощущает напряженные мускулы на боках коня, Кровавый переступает с ноги на ногу, готовый в любую секунду унестись вскачь.

Рамси спешивается, и его сапоги с громким стуком впечатываются в промерзшую землю. Волки придвигаются ближе, их рычание сливается в единый жуткий гул. Когда Вонючка наконец оказывается рядом с конем, хищники почти что смыкают вокруг них кольцо.

— Он вынудил меня, — шепчет Вонючка. — Он заставил меня.

— Тише, — отвечает Рамси. — Не сейчас.

Он осторожно обнимает Вонючку и плавно приподнимает так, чтобы тот смог упереться в стремя, а затем хватается за луку седла, подтягиваясь вверх.

Волки наблюдают за ними, склонив набок лобастые головы. Рамси быстро запрыгивает на спину Кровавого, хватает уздечку, стиснув сидящего впереди Вонючку, и тут же пришпоривает коня. Кровавый разворачивается, и Рамси видит, что волки бредут к останкам Деймона. Несколько мгновений спустя поляну оглашает треск выдираемых из тела костей.

Рамси крепко прижимает Вонючку к себе.

Они скачут среди деревьев, и звуки волчьей трапезы уже не слышны. Рамси наконец-то позволяет себе дышать полной грудью. Несколько ворон пролетает над их головами в сторону поляны.

Лишь отъехав на пару миль, Рамси перестает оглядываться через плечо.

— Простите меня, милорд, — тончайшим голоском произносит Вонючка.

Он откидывает голову на плечо Рамси, и тот замечает, что Вонючка потерял свою меховую накидку. Рамси стягивает вокруг него свой плащ и сует края в руки Вонючки, который тут же плотно смыкает их, еще теснее прижимаясь спиной к Рамси.

— Должно быть, они услышали мои крики. Это я виноват.

— Деймону повезло, что волки добрались до него первыми, — мрачно отвечает Рамси. — Я бы вырвал ему глотку в самом конце.

Он перехватывает плотной рукой грудь Вонючки и чувствует, как внутри бьется его сердце — отчаянно и беспомощно, словно птица в клетке.

— Ты испугался?

— Да, милорд, очень.

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не позволю тебе умереть?

— Да, милорд.

***  
_Лес чуден, темен и глубок_  
Но должен я вернуться в срок;  
И до ночлега путь далек,  
И до ночлега путь далек.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда Робб расстелил покрывало на полянке рядом с бегущим ручьем.

— Разве я твоя прекрасная дама, лорд Старк?

Он не хотел спать в лесу, но летний зной разморил его. Сквозь сон он вдруг услышал вой волков и немедленно встрепенулся.

Тяжело дыша, он потянулся к мечу и ощутил, как сильные теплые руки Робба притянули его ближе. Мягкие губы запечатлели поцелуй и прошептали:

— Пока я рядом, волки никогда не тронут тебя.


End file.
